too many frogs
by darkprincess893
Summary: “I’m tired of your crap. If you want to mess with somebody’s head,then go mess around with Kikyou’s head! Maybe she’ll take your crap from now on because I’m sure as hell not going to take it anymore!” summary edited
1. thrown away

please R&R

* * *

"Why don't you just go fuck yourself! You know, if you can, stick that tiny ass dick of yours up your ass and go FUCK YOURSELF!" yelled Kagome.

Everyone in the hall gaped at her. No one had ever heard her cuss like that before.

"I'm tired of your shit. If you want to mess with somebody's head, then go mess around with that slut Kikyou's head! Maybe she'll take your shit from now on because I'm sure as hell not going to take it anymore!" 

Inuyasha just stared at her. He couldn't think of anything to say. 

"After everything I've ever done for you!" Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and poked him in the chest. "ingrate! mardito estupido! Tu no entiende nada. I've always been there for you and you- you-you just, uhhhhh! no hay ninguna palabras para lo que tu eres! Te odio!"

Most of the students that could speak or understand Spanish gasped at her words. There were murmur's all around as students couldn't believe what they'd heard Kagome say. Kagome and Inuyasha had been friends since second grade. Everyone always thought they would end up dating, it was inevitable, but after Inuyasha meet Kikyou it seemed like it would never happen.

"What? If you're gonna talk to me speak English! A language everybody will understand!"

"You want me to speak a universal language, fine!" Kagome lunged at Inuyasha, which caused him to fall on his ass, and straddled his waist as she started to punch his face. After a few seconds the shock of Kagome jumping on him wore off he realized she was punching him. He quickly grabbed her rapidly moving fist and pushed her off. Inuyasha reached up to touch his face and snarled when he saw blood on his hands. His eye's instantly tinted red.

"What pissed that a girl hit you?" said Kagome.

"You fucking bitch!" said Inuyasha charging at Kagome.

Kagome started wide eyed at Inuyasha as his eye's bled red and he charged at her. 'I'm fucked' thought Kagome as she tried to summon her miko powers to form a barrier. 

Kagome reacted to late and Inuyasha slashed across her stomach. Sango quickly ran out from the crowed and caught Kagome just before she hit the linoleum tiles. Sango stared up at Inuyasha with frightened eyes. Everyone around them had backed up, none of them had ever seen Inuyasha this mad, let alone attack Kagome.

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome and then glared at Sango, who was looking up at him with frighten eye's, holding on tightly to Kagome's stunned form.

'Why is mate scared! She shouldn't be scared' Inuyasha tentatively reached out to Kagome and drew back his hand when he saw the blood on his claws.

'Mates blood? Why is mate's blood on me?' Inuyasha looked at Kagome and instantly the red was gone from his eyes. He dropped to his knees in front of her and tried to reach out to her but she recoiled and slid herself back, away from him and Sango. She slowly got up and walked away towards the nurses office.

"Kaggy?"

Kagome stopped and visibly stiffened. She slowly turned around and glared coldly at Inuyasha.

"You have no right to call me that. We are no longer friends. You have no reason to speak to me or even look at me!" Said Kagome coldly.

Inuyasha winced at her tone of voice. 

"b-but you can't just throw our friendship away like that"

"I didn't throw it away you did"

Kagome turned back around and continued walking towards the nurses office.

* * *

"Mrs. Kaede?" Asked Kagome tentatively as she entered the nurses office.

"back here"

Kagome walked to the back of the nurse's office and found Mrs. Kaede laying on one of the cots.

"What can I help you with Kagome?" Asked Kaede sitting up and smiling at Kagome.

"well I kind of got into a fight and I need you to clean the cut for me"

"Ok. Well have a seat hear and let me get the first aid kit."

Kaede slowly got up and retrieved her first aid kit from her desk. "Now let's see that cut".

Kagome slowly lifted up her shirt to reveal 5 claw marks, from under her breast bone to just under her belly button, and saw Kaede's face fall.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Asked Kaede pushing Kagome back to lay down. She began to clean the cut with peroxide while Kagome told her about what happened in the hallway with Inuyasha. Twenty minutes later Kagome lay on the cot with her midsection bandaged crying her eye's out. 

"It'll be ok child. You may not want to hear this but maybe everything that happened today was for the best."

"What? How could it be for the best?"

"From everything you've just told me Inuyasha wasn't really a friend. No Friend would ever put another friend through all of that. You will come to realize this in time." Said Kaede helping Kagome get up off the cot. "Now go home and take it easy. Those cuts should be gone in a few weeks."

"Thank you Kaede" said Kagome as she walked out the nurse's office.

* * *

Kagome threw open the front door and slammed it. She walked into the kitchen to find her mother ,Kori Higurashi, sipping tea and helping her brother Souta do his homework.

Kori looked up when she heard Kagome walk into the Kitchen. "Kagome what's wro-"

"I wanna go live with dad"

* * *

please let me know what ya think


	2. hot chocolate

ok I kno it's short but it's for a reason. :) R&R

* * *

"What?" Kori couldn't believe her ears. 

"I want to go live with dad" said Kagome going to sit across from her mother.

"But why? What happened?"

"I can't stay here. I need a change, and if I go live with dad I can get a better education."

"But Kagome-"

"Please mom." Kagome begged. "I can't stay here anymore"

Kori looked into her daughters eyes and her heart almost broke. 'It's like her spark is gone'.

Sighing Kori gave in. "you can go. But only under one condition"

Kagome jumped up and ran into her mother's arms. "Anything! Just as long as I can leave" said Kagome.

"you have to tell me everything"

Kagome stiffened in her mother's arms and tentatively looked up at her. "Everything?"

"Everything"

Kagome sighed and sat down in the chair next to her mother. "Can you make me some hot chocolate while we talk? And you have to send Souta upstairs".

"Hey! I wanna lis-"

"Go upstairs and finish your homework Souta". Said Kori getting up and starting to make the hot chocolate.

"But mom-"

"Now Souta"

Souta gathered all his school book and grumbled as he walked to his room.

"Now," said Kori walking back to Kagome with a big mug of hot chocolate in her right hand and a bag of marshmallows in her left hand and set them down in front of her. "Start talking".

Kagome took a deep breath and looked her mother right in the eye's. "it all started…"

* * *

i'm not going to say what happened to her just yet, that being held for later on


	3. Too late

enjoy. please R&R

* * *

'Ok just knock and ask if you can talk to her'. Thought Inuyasha, he was currently pacing outside of the Kagome's house. After their fight in the hallway Inuyasha refused to go back to school for a few days, not being able to deal with what he did to Kagome. After a very long lecture, from both his mother and father, he decided to man up and go talk to her. But once he reached her house he couldn't bring himself to knock on the door.

"It's now or never". Said Inuyasha as he quickly knocked on the door before he lost his nerve again.

After a few seconds Kori, Kagome's mother, opened the door.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Higurashi. Is Kagome here?" Asked Inuyasha nervously.

Kori looked at Inuyasha with sad eyes. "Come inside Inuyasha. We need to talk".

Kori stepped aside and let Inuyasha in. She led him into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha-"

"I'm sorry" blurted out Inuyasha.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I came to tell Kagome I'm sorry. I realized everything I've done to her in the last few months and I'm sorry. I wasn't being a good friend to her, and now I see that. I wanna tell her how sorry I am"

Kori sighed and looked Inuyasha straight in the eye's and said "She left".

"What do you mean she left?"

Kori took a deep breath, trying to keep her tears from falling. "She went to live with her father".

Inuyasha shot up from the chair. "Bu-but"

"I know. But I had to let her go".

"What?! How could you let her go to him? She hates him!" said Inuyasha raising his voice.

"No, she hates you" said Kori with sadness in her voice.

Inuyasha stood stunned.

"You hurt her so badly, without even knowing it. I had to let her go. She looked so miserable, so…broken, I could not stand to see my daughter like that" said Kori sniffling.

"I love her" rasped out Inuyasha.

"But you're to late"

* * *

i know it's short but schools kicking my butt. I'll update soon


	4. Hello

**8 Years Later**

"Why am I going to this again?" Asked Inuyasha Takahashi as his sister in law Rin tied his tie.

"Because you never go out anymore. And as I've learned all work and no play make the Takahashi Men ass' ." Said Rin smiling.

"According to you I'm always an ass, what do you really want?" Asked Inuyasha suspiciously.

Rin sighed and walked away from him and towards one of the mirrors in the hall. "I need a favor".

"I knew it. There's no chance I'll do you a favor" Said Inuyasha.

"You will do what my wife asks of you and not complain Inuyasha". Said Sesshoumaru as he walked down the main stair case and stopped to stand next to his wife. "Or else I will inform Father of what you really do at work."

Inuyasha tensed at the threat and glared at his brother and sister in law. "What do you want?"

"Yay" said Rin clapping her hands. "Ok all you have to do is show my friend around. She hasn't been in Japan in years and she really doesn't know her way around anymore. Just show her around for a few days."

"That's it? Nothing else?" Asked Inuyasha suspiciously.

"That's it, no strings attached. Just don't be an ass, she has a temper and she will snap back at you." Said Rin grabbing her purse and heading towards the front door.

"Can I at least know her name?" asked Inuyasha following after her.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha stopped walking once he heard the name. "Shit" said Inuyasha, his eyes wide with shock.

Sesshoumaru walked towards Rin and gently took her hand in his. "We need to go or we will be late." Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha and smirked "Kami help you Inuyasha".

* * *

"Welcome everyone, and thank you all for being here tonight."

Inuyasha stood silently next to his brother, thinking about how bad this night could get. He had already seen two of his ex's and had almost gotten into an argument with his father. "It can't get any worse." Mumbled Inuyasha as he looked towards the stage where Kori Higurashi was making an announcement.

"And now I would like to introduce the guest of honor, my daughter, Kagome Higurashi." Said Kori Higurashi stepping away from the podium.

From the left side of the stage emerged a tall women with piercing blue eye and wavy black hair done up in a tight bun with a few strands framing her face, she wore a stunning pale-taupe and pale-pink degradé gown with rose gold earrings, diamond framed teardrop amethyst. A beautiful smile on her face, she walked up to her mother and hugged her. After exchanging a few words Kagome approached the podium.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes; there standing on the stage was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. After a few seconds of staring he realized the name that was said.

"I'm fucked" muttered Inuyasha as he watched Kagome approach the podium.

"Good evening everyone, I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you for coming out tonight and helping me support The Breast Cancer Charities of America." Kagome paused as everyone clapped, and some cheered. "I would also like to give special thanks to the brave women who are and have struggled through breast Cancer, hopefully the money raised here tonight can lead us closer to finding a cure. And now I hope everyone enjoys the rest of their evening" Kagome smiled kindly at everyone as she made her way off the stage.

* * *

"Kagome, it's so nice to see you again." Rin said walking up to Kagome as she walked off the stage.

"Rin! I'm so happy to see someone I know outside of the business world." Said Kagome, laughing as she gave Rin a hug.

"So, how does it feel to be back?" asked Rin as she led Kagome towards the bar.

"Honestly? It kind of sucks" said Kagome taking a seat on one of the stools.

Rin giggled as she flagged down the bartender. "It can't be that bad. You get to be near your family and friends again. Not to mention you're opening in a completely new location."

"As happy as I am to be back I feel as if I'm starting over, having to look for locations for the shops, finding a new apartment. It's going to be a lot to have to handle in the next few weeks" said Kagome with a sad smile.

"Oh stop bullshitting. You hated you're apartment, you had like 4 friends, and your ex was an ass. Plus having to look for new store spaces and an apartment means getting bigger and better places." said Rin smirking at Kagome.

Kagome pouted at Rin and said "I hate your memory." They both began to laugh.

When they stopped laughing they realized the bartender was waiting on them to order.

"Sorry about that. Can I please have a whiskey sour and a gin and tonic?" asked Rin smiling at the bartender.

"Coming right up, and for you miss?" asked the bartender looking at Kagome.

"I'll have a white Russian"

The bartender walked away to make their drinks and returned a few minutes later.

"Who is the extra drink for?" asked Kagome as Rin grabbed both of the drinks she ordered. "For my husband" said Rin smiling as she started to walk towards the other side of the room, towards the balcony.

Kagome grabbed her drink and followed next Rin. "I forgot you got married. Congratulations. Who's the lucky man?"

"You'll meet him in a second. And his brother, he's the one I told you would be showing you around"

"Rin, I already told you I don't need anyone to show me around, I haven't been gone for that long" said Kagome

"You've been gone for 9 years Kagome. I'd call that a while" said Rin giggling. They walked out onto the balcony where more guest were mingling.

"Kagome I'd like you to meet my husband, Sesshoumaru Takahashi" Said Rin as she walked up to a man, wearing an Armani suit with long silver hair that reached the back of his knees, and handed him the whiskey sour.

"Sesshoumaru?" said Kagome as she slowly walked up to Sesshoumaru.

"Hello Kagome" said Sesshoumaru

"Oh my god! Sesshoumaru!" said Kagome hugging Sesshoumaru tightly around the waist, careful not to spill either of their drinks. She pulled back after a few seconds and smiled brightly at him and Rin. "Rin, I didn't know you married Sesshoumaru Takahashi"

"Well you would have known if you would've came to the wedding"

"I said I was sorry about that. I was in the states; I couldn't make it on time"

"I know, I know" said Rin giggling.

"I never thought you two would end up getting married" said Kagome smiling as she sipped on her white Russian.

"Neither did I, just goes to show you, you never know who you'll end up with" said a voice from behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around and came face to face with Inuyasha Taishou. He was dressed in an Armani suit with his hair pulled back into a braid. Inuyasha stared into Kagome's beautiful blue eyes and smiled softly at her. "Long time no see Kag's"

Once Kagome saw Inuyasha the smile fell from her face and was replaced by a blank stare. "Oh, hello Mr. Takahashi" said Kagome coldly staring into Inuyasha's warm golden honey eyes.


	5. Some Guy

"There's no need for formalities Kagome, we've known each other since we were in diapers" said Inuyasha while grabbing a glass of wine from a waiter passing by.

"I doubt we truly know each other Mr. Takahashi, I've been gone for 8 years". Kagome took a sip of her drink and turned back towards Rin. "If you'll excuse me I need to go speak to a few people" with that said Kagome walked back into the ballroom.

Rin turned towards Inuyasha and lifted a delicate eyebrow. "Am I missing something here? How do you two know each other?"

Inuyasha chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, when she lived out here me and Kagome were best friends, but-"

"The imbecile messed up and hurt her." Said Sesshoumaru as he grabbed Rin's hand and led her back into the ballroom, towards where he saw his father and step mother.

* * *

**-With Kagome-**  
Kagome spotted her mother mingling with some of the guest near the bar and walked over.

"Oh, Kagome there you are. I was just about to go find you" said Kori Higurashi as she hugged Kagome. "I want to introduce you to some people".

Kori excused herself from the people she was speaking to, grabbed Kagome's hand and led her towards the left side of the ballroom and stopped in front of a tall man wearing a black Valentino tuxedo with short black hair, which was currently slicked back nicely. He had amazing hazel eyes, was about 6'2 tall with tanned skin and a beautiful smile. He was currently speaking to Shiro Nozuna, the owner of Noka one of the largest modeling agencies in Japan. Who was an exact replica of the man except for Mr. Nozuna's salt and pepper locks.

Kagome was snapped out of her daze when her mother introduced her.

"Kagome I'd like you to meet Shiro Nozuna and his son-"

"Alejandro!" said Kagome happily as she hugged him.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome confused. "How do you two know each other?"

"We met here in Japan years, since then we have been great friends" said Alejandro rapping an arm around Kagome's waist and smiling at Mrs. Higurashi.

"Well then that means we can skip all the introductions. Kagome, Mr. Nozuna would like to speak with you about the models for your next campaign."

Mr. Nozuna smiled at Kagome as he shook her hand. "Actually, Alejandro will be speaking to you about business tonight," Pausing for a second Mr. Nozuna's smile widened as he looked over to his son with pride, "Seeing as he will be the owner of the company in a few weeks."

Both Kagome and Kori hugged Alejandro, congratulating him.

"And if you will excuse us for a bit I'd like to speak to Kori for a moment, we'll be back in a bit." Said Mr. Nozuna, whisking Kori away onto the dance floor.

As soon as Mrs. Higurashi and Mr. Nozuna were out of sight Alejandro grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the other side of the dance floor. They began to sway to the music alongside the other dancing couples.

"I was starting to think you'd never come back" said Alejandro pulling Kagome closer to him.

"I told you I would"

"It was hard to believe it, especially when you never specified when that 'someday' was".

Kagome giggled and looked up into Alejandro's soft hazel eyes. "At least I'm back now".

Alejandro looked down at Kagome sadly. "But for how long".

* * *

**-With Inuyasha-**  
Inuyasha currently sat at the bar talking to his best friend, Miroku Hoshui.

"You're an idiot" said Miroku taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I know"

"Have you tried to apologize?"

"No. When I tried to talk to her she acted all cold and walked away".

Miroku looked around the room and spotted Kagome heading to the balcony with someone.

"Well if you don't want to lose her I suggest you make sure no one else can get her" said Miroku pointing to the balcony. Inuyasha turned just in time to see Kagome and some guy walk out onto the balcony. He stood up and followed after Kagome and the mystery man. Inuyasha listened intently to their conversation.

"How long are you staying this time?" asked Alejandro.

"I'm staying for good this time," said Kagome smiling up at him. "Taishou and Mai really like it out here so far."

"Why Kagome, I'm shocked. You actually brought the mutts with you" said Alejandro smirking at Kagome with a fake look of shock on his face.

Kagome glared playfully at Alejandro. "What have I told you about calling them that?"

"But they love it when I call them that"

"But I don't." said Kagome with a scowl on her face.

"Oh come on Kagome, don't tell me you're mad?" Kagome crossed her arms and didn't say anything. "You know, if you are mad, I may have to tickle you?" said Alejandro smirking as he moved closer towards Kagome.

"You wouldn't" said Kagome backing up, a slight worried look on her face.

Alejandro laughed as he picked Kagome up and spun her around.

"Ok, ok I'm not mad. Now put me down" said Kagome giggling.

Alejandro hugged Kagome tightly then slightly pulled away and kissed her on her forhead.

"How about we get out of here?" asked Alejandro.

Kagome's smile widened. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the balcony doors and towards the front entrance, not noticing Inuyasha fuming.

Inuyasha glared as they passed him. He couldn't believe that Kagome had agreed to leave with that guy. Inuyasha turned quickly and headed back to the bar where Miroku was talking to his girlfriend, Sango Taiwa.

"So how did it go?" asked Miroku as Inuyasha asked the bartender for a whiskey.

"How do you think it went? She walked out of here with some guy!" said Inuyasha, downing his drink in one gulp.

* * *

**-Next Morning-**

Kagome yawned as she stretched in her bed. She lay there for a few minutes thinking about yesterday and trying to decide on what to do first and wondering why her apartment was so quiet, until she remembered she was the only one there. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:32. She didn't have to meet Rin until 11:30 and she didn't have to pick up Mai and Taishou until 1 so she decided to take a nice hot shower and relax until then.

40 minutes later Kagome walked out of her apartment wearing a white button down chiffon blouse with a full denim skirt , finishing mid-thigh, and nude peep toe heels. Her mid back length hair was neatly pulled back into a high pony tail with her bangs swooped to the side.

Kagome walked out of the building, into the bright sun and headed towards her black 2012 Cadillac CTS. Once inside her car she started it and headed towards Rin house. 15 minutes later Kagome sat patiently waiting for Rin in her kitchen, sipping on a cup of tea a maid had given her.

Rin walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. "I'm so sorry you had to wait Kagome. But I kind of woke up late." said Rin, a small smile on her face, as poured herself a cup of coffee.

"It's ok, I haven't been waiting long."

Rin sat across from Kagome and took a long sip of her coffee. "Ok, now what did you want to talk about?" asked Rin

"Well I'm going to be opening a few new boutiques and managing new campaigns for my brand."

"That's great"

"Yeah, it is, but I'm also here to take care of a few problems." said Kagome sadly.

Rin looked at Kagome with a confused look on her face. Before Kagome could tell Rin what she meant Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen and took a seat beside Rin

Kagome looked between Rin and Sesshoumaru, taking a deep breath to strengthen her resolve and calm herself. Looking over at Rin Kagome finally decided to speak. "Do you know the reason I left Rin?" Rin slowly shook her head no. Kagome sighed and began to tell Rin the story of why she left.


	6. Old Scars

I do not Own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form

Hope you enjoy pls R&R

* * *

"I knew Inuyasha since we were in diapers, we were inseparable. When we got into high school he started dating Kikyou, and by that time I already knew I was in love with him but if he was happy then I would be happy for him. But Kikyou was such a horrible person, she was cheating on Inuyasha with Naraku, I tried telling him but he wouldn't believe me and just called me a jealous bitch and said he never wanted to speak to me again. Even Sango and Miroku tried to tell him but he didn't believe anyone. We didn't talk for months and then one night out of the blue he showed up in my room. He just hugged me, and I let him, but after like an hour I asked him what was wrong and he just kissed me, one thing led to another and we had sex." Kagome sighed but then giggled at the shocked expression in Rin's face.

"Save the shocked face Rin, it gets worse."

"When I woke up the next morning, he was gone. I thought it was because we had school and he didn't want to be late, but when I finally got to school I saw them together, Inuyasha and Kikyou, happy as can be just making out." Kagome sighed as a few tears escaped. "My heart broke at that moment, so I did the only thing that came to mind, I ran."

"Wait," said Rin looking confused, "You ran? Kagome, I've known you long enough to know you don't run away from things."

Kagome gave Rin a sad smile. "If the only man you loved had just made love to you only for you to then see him with someone else, I don't think you'd stick around. Plus any demon would be able to smell him on me, so I went home. I didn't go back for about a week and when I did it was hell. Apparently Kikyou found out what happened between me and Inuyasha, and boy was she furious, so she made my life a living hell." Kagome shivered at the unwanted memories floating back into her mind. "Her and her friends picked on me, beat me up, and ruined anything that belonged to me any chance they got, but the last straw was when she got someone to try and rape me."

Kagome heard Rin's gasp and Sesshoumaru's growl, the first noise he's made the whole time she'd been speaking.

"Don't worry; the guy didn't get the chance. My friend from last night, Alejandro, I don't know if you met him? At both their nods she continued. "Well he saved me, the guy had dragged me into an alley and Alejandro saw. He ran after us and beat the guy up, but not before he got his message across." Kagome paused and moved the collar of her blouse to the side, she moved her shirt just enough for Rin and Sesshoumaru to see a faded jagged scar that was right below her collar bone.

"The scars pretty long, I needed stiches because it was a deep wound." Said Kagome as she readjusted her blouse. "After that, I snapped. When I got out of the hospital I confronted Inuyasha, and well you know what happened. When I got home that night I told mama I wanted to go live with my father, and after I told her everything that had been happening in the last few months she couldn't deny me. So I packed my stuff and left that night."

By the time Kagome finished speaking Rin was in Sesshoumaru's arms crying her eyes out, Sesshoumaru just held her, with a blank look on his face but you could see the sympathy in his eyes as he looked directly at Kagome.

"Kagome I am-"

"Don't Sesshoumaru" said Kagome, cutting him off sharply. "I don't need your sympathy or apologizes from you for what your BROTHER did. Him and that bitch may have made my life hell, but if they hadn't I wouldn't be where I am today- I wouldn't have who I have without him, that's the only reason I'm thankful to him."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he stared Kagome down, a growl already erupting from his throat, but Rin spoke first, "What do you mean 'who you have'?"

Kagome smiled at both of them, "I mean my twins, Mai and Taishou."

Sesshoumaru snarled at Kagome, enraged that she had just so calmly informed him and his mate of a niece and nephew no one knew existed. "How dare you sit there so calmly after just informing this Sesshoumaru and his mate of heirs to the western lands? Do you not care how disgraceful that is?" Bellowed Sesshoumaru, enraged at the calm look on Kagome's face.

Kagome rose from her seat and grabbed her purse before walking around the table to stand directly in front of Rin and Sesshoumaru. "You know what I went through with him Sesshoumaru, even before Kikyou came along, the only reason he doesn't know is because if he could abandon me at my worst, and hurt me the way he did without a second look back, then he doesn't deserve us at our best." With that said Kagome turned on her heel and walked out of their home, slamming the front door behind her.

* * *

"Mai, If you don't come out I'm telling nana, and then nana's gonna tell mama" shouted a little boy with short silver hair and dog ears atop his head as he searched the backyard of his grandmother's house for his twin sister. "Mai- AHHHHH" screamed the boy as his sister jumped out from behind a bush and tackled him.

Getting up from atop her brother, Mai dusted herself off and smiled down at her brother. "You should have seen your face Tai, it was priceless." Said Mai excitedly.

The next moment Mai let out a loud scream as someone whispered 'boo' into her ear.

Kagome giggled at her daughter's scared expression.

"Mama! That wasn't funny." Shouted Mai, pouting as she crossed her arms.

"Now you know how Taishou feels," Said Kagome. "I've told you before, do not scare your brother like that, and that's what happens when you do. Now, apologize to your brother."

Mai looked over at her brother, who was standing next to their mother, dusting him-self off. "But it's not my fault he gets scared so easy."

"Mai!"

"Ok, ok. Tai I'm-"

"I don't want your apology." Said Taishou, an angry scowl on his face.

"Taishou!" gasped Kagome, she had always taught her children to be respectful of each other and everyone around them, but in the last few weeks they had been so mean to each other, and neither would tell her why. "That's it!" Both children jumped at the angry tone in their mothers voice. "Taishou, go inside and find nana, tell her to get your things ready and wait inside until I go get you." Taishou quickly rushed inside not wanting to get into more trouble.

As soon as he was out of hearing range Kagome rounded on Mai and gave her a look that clearly meant 'you're in for it'. "I've let this go on long enough, I want to know why you two haven't been getting along as well as you usually do."

Mai looked at her mother nervously, she didn't want to tattle but she knew her mother wasn't about to let them get away with being mean to each other. "Um, I don't know what you mean mama, me and Tai are fine." Said Mai trying to sound as convincing as possible but already knew she had failed when her mother crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I want to know who daddy is and Tai doesn't. I just wanna meet him at least once," Mai began to sniffle as tears gathered in her large blue eyes. "But Tai said that if daddy wanted to know us he would be here with us." Mai was in tears by the time she finished talking.

"Oh sweetie" Said Kagome as she scooped up Mai and walked into her mother's house and straight to where Taishou was waiting for her in the living room. Sitting down next to him she drew him under her right arm as she cradled Mai on her lap.

Kagome let out a deep sigh, slightly dreading what she knew would stem from the conversation she was about to have with her children. "I've always told you both that you can ask or tell me anything you want, about anything. So why is it neither of you told me about this curiosity about your father?"

"Mai, you tattle tale!" yelled Taishou, glaring at his sister, who was still crying on their mothers lap.

"Inu Taishou! Don't you dare take that tone with your sister." Reprimanded Kagome.

"But she's being stupid! She shouldn't want to meet him, he doesn't even want us!"

Kagome saw the tears in his eyes before they fell and drew him into her side and held them both until their tears subsided. "I've told you both anything you've ever asked me about your father. I loved your father more than anything in the world, until you two came along. I would do anything for the both of you, including introducing you to your father."

Taishou sniffled as he looked up at his mother and asked cautiously, "B-but what if he doesn't like us?"

Kagome smiled down softly at her son, now understanding what was bothering him. "Taishou, you are too much like your father for him to not like you, either of you. I don't want either of you to ever think that way again, ok?"

Both Mai and Taishou hugged their mother tightly before jumping off of her.

"So how about we go get some ice cream and then go visit grandpa?" asked Kagome.

* * *

I'm extremely sorry for the super long wait for this story, but life got in the way and now that I have a lot of down time I'll be updating. I have 2 more chapters written i just need to type them up.


	7. Step One

I do not own Inuyasha, or anything for that matter, so pls don't sue me

* * *

"Now what was so important I had to rush right over?" Boomed Inuyasha as he barged into his Brothers study. As soon as he heard Sesshoumaru's strained command 'to get his worthless behind' to his home immediately, he knew something serious had occurred. "So what do you want from my life? Asked Inuyasha, annoyed when Sesshoumaru just blankly stared at him.

"It's come to my attention that you are a father." Said Sesshoumaru

"Not this shit again! You already know it isn't mine. What bitch is spreading lies this time?!" Said Inuyasha annoyed that yet another woman was trying to pass off a kid as his. The last woman had gone so far as dying the babies hair silver and putting contacts in, to say the least she was nuts, so they took the kid away and got the biological father custody and got the mother locked away in the loony bin.

"Kagome"

That one name wiped the angry look off Inuyasha's face and had his heart beating rapidly. "Kagome, What?" asked Inuyasha confused.

"Kagome is the 'bitch', as you so eloquently put it, which is stating you fathered twins. And after having a few sources look into the matter, she was speaking the truth." Sesshoumaru looked intently at his brother, waiting for the surprised outburst that he usually receives from him. But nothing came, instead Inuyasha plopped down into the chair facing Sesshoumaru and put his head in his hands, a look of pain on his face.

"I already knew" mumbled Inuyasha sadly.

Sesshoumaru's face took on a look of shock, which only lasted about a second before he fixed Inuyasha with a cold hard glare, his youki crackling dangerously around him. "What do you mean 'you already knew'?"

"When I went to Paris a few years ago, I saw her. And them. They couldn't have been older then 2, but I automatically knew they were my kids, our kids." Chocked out Inuyasha. "I got scared, I didn't know what to do, and especially after everything I put her through with Kikyou."

"How dare you be such a coward as to abandon your family!?" yelled Rin, who entered the study unnoticed by either demon. "After everything that happened to her, that you put her through, you found out she had your kids and you still left her alone!" Yelled Rin at Inuyasha, standing directly in front of the half demon. "You're nothing but a coward! After everything she went through because of you, you at LEAST owed her your help! You good for nothing fu-"

"That's enough Rin." Said Sesshoumaru. "Get out of my house Inuyasha. You do not deserve the Takahashi name, you are nothing but an arrogant curd that has brought shame to our family. Now get out." Sesshoumaru's tone left no room for argument, so Inuyasha quickly stood and left.

* * *

Kagome walked calmly, Mai and Taishou next to her happily eating their ice cream, towards Inutaishou Takahashi's study, maids bowing to her and the children as they passed. When they reached the study Mai and Taishou walked in without knocking and ran directly towards their grandfather, who was currently speaking to his wife, Izayoi, with twin chorus' of 'grandma, grandpa' as they hugged their grandparents, mindful of their ice cream.

"My, look at how much you two have grown." Izayoi said hugging the twins tightly.

Kagome smiled softly at the adorable display, the twins talking animatedly as Izayoi and Inutaishou listened.

"I promised the kids I'd bring them over, Mai hasn't stopped talking about the rose garden and Taishou has been begging to come back and see your sword collection Inutaishou."

"Oh grandma can we please go to the rose garden? I've missed it so much" asked Mai, giving her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster, knowing her grandmother couldn't resist.

"Oh you know I can't resist those eyes. How about both of you come with me and get your late Christmas presents and then I'll show Mai the rose garden, and Taishou I'll make sure grandpa shows you his sword collection."

"yay" shouted both children as they each grabbed one of their grandmothers hands and followed her out of the study.

Kagome watched them go and waited until she knew they were out of hearing range before she took a seat in front of Inutaishou's desk.

"So, tell me what brings you and the twins by, we weren't expecting you until the weekend." Said Inutaishou as he took his seat behind his desk.

"They want to meet him." Said Kagome in a slightly hurt voice.

"Who wants to meet who?" asked Inutaishou, slightly confused.

"The twins, they want to meet Inuyasha."

A look of anger crossed InuTaishou's face before a look of frustration settled, "You want me to arrange it don't you?" asked Inutaishou, releasing a sigh.

"Yes, I think that if he's finally going to meet them then I would really appreciate it if you and Izayoi were there."

Inutaishou sighed before shaking his head. "We would be happy to be there with you and the twins, but we cannot be," at Kagome's startled gasp he looked at her sadly, "Kagome as horrible as the situation is between the two of you, it's between the two of you, Izayoi and I cannot interfere."

* * *

A few weeks later as Kagome tucked the twins into bed all she could think about was how she would tell Inuyasha about the twins. The more she thought about it the worse the scenarios she continued to play out in her head were. Finally making up her mind she grabbed her phone and dialed his number, knowing if she continued to think about it she would never do it.

He picked up on the second ring, his gruff voice sounding tired, "What?"

"Inuyasha, it's Kagome Higurashi, we need to talk."

* * *

Just to clear some stuff up:

1- if does delete my stories i'll will let you all know where I will be re-uploading it

2- yes I made a mistake and put Taishou instead of Takahashi, but i've corrected it

3- due to my lack of work for the next few days, i will be updating a few more times before the weekend is done.

Please read and review :)


	8. Step Two

Hello again everyone, I hope you enjoy this Chapter :)

* * *

"I need you to answer this as honestly as you possibly can mama," Kagome sighed heavily, staring down her mother as best she could from across the table. "Did you give Mai and Taishou ice cream while I was gone?"

Kaori was silent for a few seconds before a smile broke onto her face before she could stop it. "They got me with the puppy dog eyes. I tried to resist but it was futile."

"Mama!"

They both laughed at Kaori's comment. Kagome had arrived at her mother's house a few minutes before and found the twin asleep on the living room floor, ice cream smudged around their mouths.

"What do you expect, I'm their grandmother, I'm here to spoil them anyway I can" Said Kaori, smiling fondly at her daughter.

"If they had ice cream than why are they asleep? They should be up and running around like crazy"

Kaori's cocked her head to the side, "Do you genuinely think I'd give 2 hyperactive, without sugar, children more sugar without a game plan sweetie? I took them to the park after for about 3 hours to burn off the extra energy." at Kagome's shocked expression she giggled, "You and Souta were the same way as children" laughed Kaori. "The only thing that could bring your sugar high down was running around like a lunatic with Inuyasha."

Kagome scowled upon hearing her mother mention his name so calmly. "Please don't bring him up mama"

"And why not?" asked Kaori frowning.

"Mama, do you seriously have to ask that?"

"Kagome, I understand that you're still angry but-"

"No buts. He ruined my life mama, how can you expect me to forgive him after that!" a hurt look crossed Kagome's face, part of her feeling a bit betrayed, as if her mother was taking Inuyasha's side.

"Kagome, I am not taking Inuyasha's side so wipe that look off your face,"

Kagome looked surprised for a second, 'how does she still do that?'

Kaori smiled "I'm your mother, just because you're an adult doesn't mean I don't know what you are thinking". Kaori's smile disappeared and a frown adorned her face, "Kagome, as much as you wouldn't like to speak to Inuyasha every again, the situation between the two of you does not only concern the two of you anymore. Amaira and Inutaishou are your main priority now, and he is their father, you can't keep him out of their lives forever"

"But-"

"No buts Kagome. If I had chosen not to speak to your father ever again after the divorce you would not be where you are today! You wouldn't even know your father." Kaori looked down, tears forming in her eyes. Remembering the past still held heartbreak for her.

When Kagome was 1, a few months after Souta was born, after so many years of being married and happy Hiro, the children's father, had confessed to Kaori that he had slept with another woman, he never said with who, just that he still loved her and wanted to stay and repent for what he'd done, have a chance you make up to her and their children what he had so sorrowfully broken. Kaori had denied him, shouting at him that if he had really loved her he would not have strayed. 2 months later they were divorced, the shares of the family company split in half. Hiro was allowed daily visits to see the children, but eventually the visits stopped and Hiro formed a new family. Opening a new branch in Paris, Hiro gave the New York branch to Kaori and settled in his new life with his new family, only speaking to her when it was work related and to the children whenever they were home.

Kagome looked away, ashamed that she made her mother cry.

Wiping her eyes Kaori continued, "Kagome, your life now consists of two other people in it, I can understand you not wanting to speak to Inuyasha again but the children deserve a chance to know their father, even if later on he messes up again. Please just try, for the sake of Mai and Taishou."

Before Kagome could respond a sleepy Mai walked in holding onto her favorite teddy bear, a fawn colored little thing with black button eyes with a green bow its neck.

Walking up to her mother and crawling into her lap, Mai proceeded to fall back asleep.

* * *

3 Days Later

'Oh I'm going to hell for this' thought Inuyasha as the next few words came out of his mouth. "We have a kid?"

Kagome nodded sadly, the guilt of keeping the twins a secret from him weighting down on her, "Twins, their names are Amaira and Inutaishou."

Inuyasha was silent for a few minutes, trying to think of the best way to react. Although he had seen the twins once, he never knew their names, the thought sickened him. "Why are you telling me this now? It's been 8 years. I-I"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, hearing the slight waver in his voice making her feel even guiltier. After her talk with her mother Kagome decided to go through with the lunch she had scheduled with Inuyasha, instead of cancelling it how she'd wanted to. "There isn't anything I can say that can make up for never telling you about them, but all I can ask is that you-"

"Can I meet them?" asked Inuyasha, genuinely eager to possibly meet his children. 'I have to make things right somehow' thought Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome expectantly.

Kagome was taken aback by his question, but a smile crossed her face nonetheless, she never expected him to be so open about the entire situation. "They're both very excited about wanting to meet you". A little voice in her head asked her why wasn't he angry? shouldn't he be cussing at her and making a scene?, Kagome pushed those thoughts aside and was just thankful she wouldn't have to plead with him to meet the twins. 'Mai and Taishou are going to be so happy'.

After a few minutes of asking his questions of 'how old are they?', 'what do they like?', 'what are their favorite colors?' and 'what are they like?',Inuyasha stared at Kagome thoughtfully for a few minutes as she picked at her food, squirming in her chair, 'Hmm apparently shes still not comfortable when I stare at her and don't talk'.

"Stop it" said Kagome, looking up at Inuyasha through her thick lashes as she took a bite of her steak.

"Stop what?" Inuyasha asked, a small smirk appearing in his face as he continued to stare at her.

A look of announce crossed her face before she responded, her voice taking on a dark tone. "You know what"

Inuyasha ignored her tone, "I'm surprised you still remember what"

Kagome sighed and pushed her plate away, appetite suddenly gone. "Just because I left doesn't mean I forgot everything that happened between us. We were friends, I loved you, you fucked me over," a bitter laugh escaped her lips. "Literally, and I left."

A look of pain crossed his face, "Kagome, I'm-"

"Please don't Inuyasha. Most days I remember everything you put me through, everything I LET you put me through and even to this day I don't regret any of it, because now I have Amaira and Inutaishou because of all of it." Kagome smiled sadly at Inuyasha before standing up and Grabbing her purse and turning to leave.

Standing up abruptly, and throwing a few bills on the table to cover the check, Inuyasha ran after her and caught up to her just as she was walking around her car to the drivers side.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha sighed deeply as he reached her, gathering his thoughts, not wanting to upset her more then he already has. "I know saying sorry will never be enough of an apology for what I did to you, But I'm sorry… I'm so fucking sorry. I know I messed up beyond belief but I want to make it up to you, to our kids, I want to be a permanent fixture in all your lives." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, pleading her with his eyes.

She blinked, once, twice as she kept staring at him, her expression was unreadable. 'This is too much'. Kagome reached into her purse and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and quickly wrote something down before stepping around her car and handing it to him.

"I met up with you today to tell you about our children, that's it. I don't know where this is going to lead but I do know I don't want anything to do with you unless it involves the children."

With that said Kagome walked back around her car and got in. Driving away quickly, leaving Inuyasha behind to stare off after her, longing in his eyes and his heart breaking once again at watching the woman he loves drive away.


End file.
